1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber testing method and, more particularly, to a remotely controlled fiber testing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a fiber network system is composed of multiple fiber stations. The fiber stations are not directly connected to each other. There may be multiple splitting nodes distributed among different fiber stations. To confirm the communicating quality among the fiber stations, quality testing is necessary.
For example, a first fiber station is set at a first position. A second fiber station is set at a second position separated from the first fiber station by a distance. Technicians go to the fiber stations in person for executing the testing action. The technicians in different positions communicate with each other by additional communication devices, such as mobile phones or wireless network, instead of using the fiber network system.
The first fiber station is controlled by a first technician to send a test signal to the second fiber station. When the second fiber station receives the test signal, the second fiber station generates a testing result according to the test signal. A second technician in the second fiber station reports the testing result to the first technician by a mobile phone to finish the testing action. The following paragraphs describe how the test signal and the testing result work.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional fiber network system comprises a first fiber station 20 and a second fiber station 21. The first fiber station 20 acts as a beginning station of the fiber network system. The second fiber station 21 acts as an end station of the fiber network system. The first fiber station 20 is connected to the second fiber station 21 through two splitting nodes 22.
The first fiber station 20 has a fiber testing device. When the first fiber station 20 executes the testing action, the fiber testing device sends a modulated signal as the test signal outward. The modulated signal includes at least one control command, i.e. a control command for detecting fiber loss or for determining an event position.
After the fiber testing device sends out the modulated signal, the fiber testing device of the first fiber station 20 then correspondingly receives a response signal. The fiber testing device demodulates the response signal to obtain the testing result as illustrated in FIG. 7.
With reference to FIG. 7, a first attenuation of 9 dB occurs at one splitting node 22 close to the second fiber station 21. A second attenuation of 6 dB occurs at the other splitting node 22. The attenuations respectively correspond to the splitting nodes 22. According to the testing result, the technician can analyze the testing result, i.e. determining the distance between the splitting nodes 22, the signal attenuation and a transmission distance of the response signal.
However, when the fiber stations are widely distributed, appointing technicians to the multiple fiber stations causes high personnel cost. Also, when the fiber stations lack additional communication devices, the technicians in different fiber stations cannot communicate with each other. As a result, the testing action cannot be effectively implemented.
Furthermore, the testing result may not be successfully transmitted to the first fiber station 20 because of the attenuations resulting from the splitting nodes 22 and the long distance between the first and second fiber stations 20, 21. Hence, the technician in the first fiber station 20 cannot confirm the fiber connection between the first fiber station 20 and the second fiber station 21.